Keshin Amanojaku
| affiliation =The Yomi | clan = Amanojaku Clan Uchiha Clan | previous affiliation = | occupation =Wanderer | previous occupation =Assassin | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family =Surotiku (Adoptive-Daughter) Nangatsumasen (Elder Sister) | rank =Kage | classification =Kirawa | reg = | academy =10 | chuunin = | jonin = | stats = | kekkei genkai = Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan | tōta | mōra | beast = | hiden =Mask: Sealing | nature = Wind Release Zephyr Release Yin Release (Affinity) | unique =Pseudo-Immortal Can see Souls | jutsu = Blade of Wind Genjutsu: Sharingan Izanagi Kojiki Mask: Sealing Shinatsuhikō Summoning Technique (Masked Beasts) The Seven Deadly Transgressions Violent Whirlwind Wind Release: Air Bullets Wind Release: Sensory Break Wind Release: Wind Wall Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Yin Release: Adjudication of the Shadow World Yin Release: Lingering Grip of the Shadow World Yin Release: Karma of the Shadow World Yin Release: Psychokinesis Zephyr Release: Air Bullets Zephyr Release: Air Current Wild Dance Zephyr Release: Black Wind Senbon Zephyr Release: Black Wind Shuriken Zephyr Release: Body Flicker Technique Zephyr Release: Gale Palm Zephyr Release: Void Sphere | weapons = Amamehagi Mask Fuma Shuriken Muramasa Wire Strings | tblColour =#000000 | textColour =#DC143C | tbltextColour =#A9A9A9 | smalltblColour =#8B0000 }} Click here to listen to Keshin's theme: Darkness. "...A dream... Hmm... I once had one of those. Now, I simply have an insatiable desire to kill." -Keshin Amanojaku 1 John 2:18 "It is the last hour; and as you have heard that the Antichrist is coming, even now many antichrists have come, by which we know that it is the last hour.” ---- ---- Keshin Amanojaku (天邪鬼 ケシン, Amanojaku Keshin) is one of the last Kirawa in existence after their purge. Having two spirits inside of him, Keshin is being guided by an otherworldly force to commit heinous crimes against the Five Great Nations. He is a descendant of both the Amanojaku and the Uchiha, which has resulted in an abundance of natural talent. Having both a mastery of his clan's masks and the Uchiha's Sharingan, Keshin has proven his tenacity as a warrior time and time again. He is widely known for his usage of Kojiki, and has earned the moniker Hell's Time Warden (地獄の時間ウォーデン Jigoku no jikan u~ōden). Keshin, according to the spirit inside of him known as Izanagi, is simply a vessel for destruction. And while Keshin does indeed enact judgement on the enemies of Izanagi, Keshin's agenda of self-discovery is still his main priority. Not satisfied with simply being a means of judgement, he has decided to find out his true purpose in life, and will continue to thrive off of countless victims of his Kojiki's Shimotsumaki. Guided by both his Izanagi and Kowaremashita, Keshin is determined to discover his true purpose. Keshin's prowess in the shinobi arts is without peer already, but he is widely known for his mastering of Tamashijutsu. He can steal, manipulate, and completely destroy the souls of his victims. It has been said that Keshin is a Shinigami in human form, though, no one knows for sure. He can empower his physical and spiritual abilities using spiritual energies from deep inside his being. Through Kowaremashita's chakra, Keshin gained access to The Seven Deadly Transgressions, seven techniques that grant him unthinkable power. Able to subdue towering monsters of various sizes, Keshin has been called Armageddon (ハルマゲドン Harumagedon). Thanks to his wide array of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Tamashijutsu, Keshin's power is seemingly unrivaled by both humans, Oni, and Kirawa. Despite his immense power, Keshin simply takes on the role of a lowly mask salesman in public. He is seen traveling around the world, selling masks to fascinated locals. Background Keshin's origin has been long forgotten, no one really knows exactly where he came from. Keshin was born to a normal family in a small, remote village deep within the . Nothing was special about his parents, or the way he grew up. He was simply another child in another mountain village who lived with his normal family. Everyone in Keshin's family was happy together. His parents loved eachother, and loved their children too. They had one other child besides Keshin, an older girl named Nangatsumasen. Keshin grew to look up to his sister, seeing her as a type of role model. Due to Keshin and Nangatsumasen having an Uchiha lineage, they had the potential to awaken the Sharingan. After she had awakened her own, their father performed a surgery on the two children. He swapped their eyes, just in case they were to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. The two children, of course were unconscious for the surgery, and had the event erased from their memories. Thus, the two went on like nothing had happened. But when Keshin was only seven years old, and his sister nine years old, two men broke into their home kidnapped her. Keshin's father tried to protect her, but was struck down in cold blood. Keshin, horrified at the death of his father, and at the abduction of his sister, was overcome by his emotions. As his sister was carried off, his mother broke down next to her husband's corpses and began to cry. The combined trauma from watching two grown men run off with his screaming sister, then turning around to find his mother wailing over his dead father, caused Keshin to awaken his Sharingan. On top of this, a malignant chakra began to swirl around his tiny body, and he let out a scream that frightened his mother out of her mourning. Keshin then passed out. He would remain unconscious for several days. When he awoke, his mother seemed to be going about her daily life. She continued to smile, as if nothing had happened. Keshin decided he would do his best to keep his mother happy, and would go on to help her with whatever he could. Keshin's Sharingan was not seen after the incident involving his father's death. It had seemingly awakened for a moment, but then returned to its dormant in the young boy's eyes. His mother, having seen the eyes her son possessed, along with his curious chakra, had decided to enroll him in 's Shinobi Academy. She and Keshin had recently moved to the Village Hidden in Frost. She wanted something better for her son, and she also wanted him to learn how to protect both himself and others from the fates that his father and sister had met. Keshin's mother taught him something invaluable: she taught him to protect those who could not protect themselves. Every day, Keshin would go to school with this on his mind. He made it his drive to grow strong so he could do what his mother had advised, and he showed off that determination in the form of strength. Although Keshin was not considered a genius in the school's academic branches, Keshin was all but average in fields of combat. No matter the test, Keshin completed it with amazing scores. Anything and everything to do with the shinobi way of combat could be considered a sort of specialty of his. After being at the Shimogakure Ninja Academy for four years, his instructor's saw no need to keep him from graduating along with their senior classes. After giving him a few special tests, he was allowed to become a full-fledged shinobi of genin ranking. He was assigned to a team of two girls and his jōnin leader. Keshin and his squad undertook several D-Ranked missions during the first few weeks of their shinobi career. However, they were soon undertaking C and even a few B rank missions. Shimogakure was low on staff, and they were assigned one particular mission. At this time, Keshin was about eleven years old. He and his squad had been instructed to investigate a recent robbery that had taken place in Shimogakure's treasury. They were given the location of the bandits base, and instructed to bring them back alive. The mission was given the rank of C, due to the men they were supposed to capture being nothing more than a ragtag group of thieves. After Keshin and his squad departed from Shimo, he started to feel uneasy. As he looked at his sensei, and then his teammates, he started to feel like a hungry animal stalking its prey. His animalistic thoughts, however, were suddenly interrupted by the voice of his sensei. Instructing his squad to "lay low" as he scouted the snowy forest ahead. According to their sources, the bandits' base of operations was supposedly in a cave just inside of this very forest. His sensei made his way to the tree line, and then disappeared out of sight. After a minute or so, Keshin and his squad were growing antsy. But they wouldn't be left out of the action for long. Keshin's sensei jumped back out into the open field, and commanded his squad to take evasive action. One of the bandits, the leader, was a capable shinobi. He proved this by utilizing a powerful Fire Release technique to drive the shinobi team back. As Keshin and his teammates made a backwards retreat from the spreading flames, Keshin joined up with his sensei. The leader of the bandits then engaged Keshin in combat. The two exchanged powerful Taijutsu blows, each one being skillfully countered by the other. Despite the older man knowing some Ninjutsu, his skills matched that of a prodigious genin. However, Keshin was overcome by his opponent, for a skillfully aimed kick to the gut sent him flying. Keshin's sensei could have easily ended the encounter with his intervention, however, he wished to see how Keshin would handle the situation at hand. As the boy picked himself up, he revealed a pair of eyes shining with a bloody hue. Rushing the man before him, Keshin once again engaged him in combat. But now, his movements were much more fluid, and he fought with a tenacity he had not shown before. It wasn't long before Keshin had defeated his opponent. Afterwards, he was instructed to bind the man so that he and his squad could bring him back to Shimo. But something stirred within the boy, and the air was filled with an unnerving bloodlust. Keshin began to pant like a mad dog, drool hung from his watering mouth. And suddenly, he found himself standing over a wide-eyed man. Keshin's hand was now sticking through the man's chest, and his arm was covered in blood. Confused, Keshin pulled his arm out of the man. As he went to turn around, and ask what had happened, he suddenly found himself flat against the ground with both arms pinned behind his back. His sensei, after seeing the sudden aggression shown by his student, had subdued Keshin. Instructing one of the shocked girls in his squad to bring him the rope they had brought, he bound Keshin and led him back to Shimogakure. After several tests had been run on the crazed boy, it was determined that Keshin was a Kirawa. This would explain why he had suddenly killed the man who he had fought earlier that day. Keshin was then taken to Shimogakure's prison and locked up in his own cell. He was considered too dangerous to be set free. Thus, he was left alone. Keshin's mind began to rot away during his time in prison. He often went insane in his cell, slamming himself against the walls while his chakra spiraled all over. But despite this, he was left to himself, with no interaction at all. Not even Keshin's mother even thought of coming to see her son in jail. He quickly sank into depression, and lost all hope he had for himself. But one night, as Keshin began to drift off to sleep on the hard, stone floor, Keshin remembered something: his mother. How could he protect people while locked away in a cage. His mother's words resonated through his head. Suddenly motivated, Keshin picked himself up off of the ground, and began to train. He had a small cell, but he could still do basic excercises. He practiced punches, kicks, and all sorts of fighting techniques he had learned during his time as a shinobi. Keshin would train in his cell everyday. Not only training his body, but his mind, and soul as well. He would meditate during the early hours of the morning, practice his physical excersises, and once again meditate late into the night. During his meditation, Keshin would work on focusing his Yin chakra around old utensils or shards of a broken plate that had been left in his cell. At first, nothing would happen. But after several weeks of training and meditation, the fork would begin to convulse, and Keshin was able to make it move across the floor through a usage of chakra alone. After four years, Keshin's power was far too great to be contained. He developed and perfected this form of psychokinesis without anyone else in the prison knowing. Now, with his new power, Keshin knew it was time to leave. By concentrating all of his telekinetic power into a single, focal point between his hands, Keshin was able to fire a blast of psychokinetic energy at his cell's back wall. As he obliterated the one thing standing between him and freedom, he was blinded by something he hadn't seen in years: light. Keshin then ran out into the streets of Shimogakure. He was finally free. He continued to run through the roads until he came across a modest, quaint little cottage. He anxiously opened the door, and exclaimed that he was home to whoever might be listening. His mother, having heard the voice of a young man, ran out from the kitchen to see who it was who had come barging into her home. But after seeing Keshin, she broke down into tears and hugged her son. All seemed well, but alas, nothing seemed to be able toto go right with Keshin. Not even ten minutes later would several shinobi arrive at his home. Keshin's mother would beg the men to leave her son alone, but her plea would fall know deaf ears. Shoving her aside, they entered her home in search of Keshin. They, however, would not have to search for long. For Keshin, armed with nothing, came bursting out from the kitchen to engage the shinobi. As one man charged him with a sword, he fell prey to one of Keshin's wind blades. Kicking the corpse to the side, he severed the head of a second shinobi with the same attack. A third man, to Keshin's dismay, would land a blow with a kunai. Leaving the knife lodged in Keshin's shoulder, he then kicked Keshin in his stomach. He flew threw the air for a moment, and slammed into the kitchen cabinets. It would seem like the men had won, even if they suffered a few casualties. But it was far from over. For a demonic energy began to materialize around Keshin, yes, the same energy that accompanied him the day his father died. Keshin stood up, the force from his chakra driving the men back. Then, in the blink of an eye, Keshin appeared before the first of the four remaining ninja. After bisecting him with the force of his arm alone, his chakra spiraled out of control. For a moment, Keshin's vision was obscured by a bright red spiral of energy that had completed surrounded him. He couldn't hear anything except for the howling of his chakra. But after a few moments, all was still. The power of Keshin's soul energy combined with his chakra had killed the men who were all cramped together in the small home. But not only his aggressors had died, for his mother also laid on the ground; lifeless. Horrified, Keshin let out a scream. Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to be the way he was? What he wouldn't give to not be this way. Keshin didn't know what he was, or why his chakra acted the way it did, but he knew one thing: he had to leave. Not wasting any time, he ran. He ran from Shimogakure, crying the whole way. The unbearable sorrow that he felt resulted in something awakening inside of him. Keshin was granted a new power: the Mangekyō Sharingan. After fleeing Shimogakure, he began to wander aimlessly around the shinobi world. But then, for some unknown reason, Keshin would begin to experience spontaneous lusts for death and slaughter. Unable to control himself, he ravaged an entire village. In the leftovers of a lonely shack, he heard a soft wailing. As he entered the house, he saw a baby wrapped in a linen cloth. Feeling pity on the child, he took her into his care and named her Surotiku. Not knowing what to do with such a helpless creature, he soon found that he made a poor parent. Although, no matter how much he screwed up, the child never resented him. And as she grew up, he began to notice her resilience, causing him to train her in the shinobi arts. At the age of fifteen, Keshin had started to wander around the Land of Iron. As he did one day, Keshin stumbled upon a man with a black cloak. The man, realizing he had been discovered, took off torwards a snowy grotto. Following the specter, Keshin chased him. However, his target faded through a stone and disappeared. Upon seeing this, Keshin began to investigate the stone. He reached out to touch it, and was suddenly pulled through. It appeared to be some sort of clever Genjutsu, that created this "stone". Keshin then found himself in a dimly lit hallway, torches neatly sitting in racks that were bolted to the earthen walls. As he walked down the passageway, Keshin began to feel uneasy. After several minutes of walking, he came across a double doorway. Two massive iron doors lied open, revealing an entire village hidden from the rest of the world. Keshin ventured out into the village, and noticed the banners that read "Kuraigakure". Apparently, he had discovered some sort of "Village Hidden in Darkness". It was an old-fashioned, quiet village. Not much seemed to be happening. Only a few villagers, going about their daily errands signified that life actually existed here. Keshin had lost sight of the one he was pursuing, he could not sense his chakra either. He wanted to know who he was, natural curiosity was the reason he had chased this man here. As he walked around, he took notice of the shinobi of the village. All of them carried whips, and he would soon see why. As a young child, most likely around the age of ten, seemingly tried to sneak by the group of shinobi, one spun around and caught his backside with the tip of his whip. Screaming in pain, the boy fell to the ground. Keshin stood by and watched for a moment, listening to the man as he lectured the boy about "sneaking away from his job in the mines". After hearing this, Keshin appeared behind the man and attempted to deliver a quick chop to his neck. But he was skillfully evaded. The man's attention now turned away from the boy, he faced Keshin, brandishing his whip. With his eyes now active, he ducked and weaved his way around several strikes from the leather weapon. The man had now drawn his sword, irritated at the fact that the intruder had evaded his barrage of attacks. He charged Keshin, who skillfully caught the man's arm and relieved him of his sword. But only for a moment would the shinobi not have his weapon, for Keshin gave it back to him. As he kicked the man aside (who now had a sword shoved down his throat and sticking out from his back), he moved torwards the frightened boy. Keshin then asked the child why the man had beaten him. The boy then explained that the entire non-shinobi population of Kuraigakure was forced to work in the mines. When Keshin asked why, the boy was unable to provide a clear answer. He wasn't entirely sure. Keshin then asked where he could find their leader. The boy instructed Keshin to follow the central roadway, and at the end he would find a large mansion. The boy also warned Keshin that their "Yamikage" didn't like outsiders. Thanking the boy for his cooperation, Keshin started off down the road he was told to follow. Eventually, he reached the Yamikage's Mansion. There, on the front patio, stood the man he had encountered earlier. The robed man introduced himself as Assei-sha, the Eigth Yamikage of Kuraigakure. The man removed a large scythe from his back, and told Keshin that he wouldn't live to see the sun again. Keshin drew his own weapon, a single, unnamed blade, and charged at the same time that his opponent did. The two locked blades, Keshin's katana against Asei-sha's scythe. After seeing that pursuing the battle any further with their weapons would be futile, Keshin gained some distance, and activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. Assei-sha then summoned a barrage of crows to attack Keshin, but they were skillfully warded off through a few clever maneuvers. Assei-sha then summoned a mighty dragon to devour Keshin. As the mighty beast roared, Keshin realized that he may have bitten off more than he could chew. The beast was not only massive, but fast as well. Keshin found this out after it evaded several of his wind bullets. The creature than formed an attack of its own: a massive fireball. As it launched the fiery projectile his way, he knew it was too fast for him to dodge. But something awoke within him, and his eyes burned. Keshin unintentionally activated the the first volume of Kojiki. Suddenly, the fireball ceased to move. Keshin's eyes blazed in fury, and he began to walk torwards Assei-sha. Seeing that Keshin had completely halted his attack's progression, Assei-sha suddenly realized who it was that he had been facing. Assei-sha then cried out, begging his "Lord" that he have mercy. But Keshin's soul was stirring inside of him. His nature was taking over. A malignant chakra filled the area, and even the no non-shinobi onlookers knew that other than the massive dragon, something was wrong. Keshin now moved at a speed that the naked eyes of the spectators couldn't dream of keeping up with, and appeared atop the dragon's head. Keshin plunged his sword deep into the reptilian behemoth's face, and after an enraged roar of pain, it vanished into a puff of white smoke as it hit the ground. As Keshin turned to face Assei-sha, the man prostrated himself before him. He once again begged for mercy, only to be kicked in the face. Assei-sha was beyond terrified, but terrified didn't mean stagnant. As Keshin brought his sword up to bring it down on Assei-sha's head only a moment later, Assei-sha vanished into a thousand jet-black feathers, and rode the north wind. Dissatisfied with the outcome of the fight, Keshin sighed, but the people's response was all but melancholy. Shouts and praises were heard in Kuraigakure that day, for a great burden had been lifted from the people's shoulders. Villagers gathered from all over to thank their savior. Even the village elders came to greet the man who had delivered them from their harsh dictator. Not even a day had passed, and Keshin was dubbed the Ninth Yamikage. Keshin finally had a purpose, a purpose to protect this people who had suddenly grown to respect him. During the next two years of his life, Keshin would grow quite fond of his people in Kuraigakure. But there was a problem: his Kirawa nature. Keshin wasn't exactly sure of what had been happening to him. All he knew was that there was something drastically wrong. To keep himself composed in front of his village, Keshin would have to kill off smaller, non-shinobi villages that were populated by simple families trying to make a decent living. There was also his baby, Surotiku to take care of. But that was rarely a problem. The girls in Kuraigakure were quite content babysitting her. On one such day, Keshin had left Surotiku with a young woman in Kuraigakure and had gone out to vent his bloodlust on a nearby village. As soon as the first man came into view, his chakra began to spiral around him in large, red streaks. After releasing a demonic warcry, pre found himself in the midst of the village. Screams and cries came from all around. No one expected such a massacre to take place that day. Houses were ravaged, entire families were killed together, and no survivors were left. Only the corpses of the innocent people, and the debris from their destroyed homes gave any hint of life, for all was still. As Keshin looked around, and actually took in what he had done, he started to cry. He couldn't possibly understand what was going on inside of him. The still, unwelcoming atmosphere soon disappeared, and footsteps were suddenly heard from behind Keshin. As he spun around, Keshin's Mangekyō Sharingan suddenly flared to life. A robed figure stood there just in front of him. It was none other than Assei-sha, who suddenly apologized for being so hostile torwards his "master". Keshin's Dōjutsu vanished, and he grew less hostile. But he didn't understand what the man before him had meant by referring to Keshin as his master. When Keshin asked Assei-sha what he meant by master. Assei-sha sighed after hearing this, and said he was disappointed to hear that his Lord Izanagi had forgotten about his disciple. He then started to explain that Keshin was the reincarnation of Izanagi: a warrior without peer amongst mere mortals. He continued to go into detail about how Izanagi had gotten to a fragment of the Earth's chakra fruit, and how he had gained some power from it. Keshin then asked Assei-sha if this Izanagi had anything to do with his rampages, only to hear that he "Didn't know". But Assei-sha did know that Keshin would need to begin searching for the relics of Izanagi that had been scattered across both this world, and The Yomi. He told Keshin that he would regain his lost power if he sought them out and brought judgement to Izanagi's enemies, he would have the true power of Izanagi. Keshin, not at all against the thought of having more power, demanded to know where such a thing could be found. Assei-sha simply told Keshin that only he could find them, and that Izanagi would show him the way. After their brief exchange, Assei-sha left Keshin, and rode the northern winds in the form of a thousand crow feathers. Keshin then returned to his home in Kuraigakure, and laid down to sleep. As Keshin slept, he entered the world of his dreams. In his mind's eye, he saw himself sitting on the summit of a mountain that scraped the sky. Keshin sat on a rock, and took shelter from the ongoing blizzard under a wide tree. As he looked around, he saw no one. He was completely alone. Only the howling winds and the shaking of the tree above him could be heard. But then, another sound was heard. Loud, heavy footsteps, and a dragging of some sort of chain. As Keshin suddenly looked up, he saw a mysterious figure before him. It almost looked like himself, but more evil. His features were disfigured, the man's eyes burned through Keshin's very soul. He looked crazed, his eyes looked as though they did not belong in the body of a human. When Keshin addressed the man, and asked him who he was, he replied with one word: Izanagi. He then went on to tell Keshin that a terrible fate had befallen him. Izanagi told Keshin that the reason he would be taken over by a murderous bloodlust was because he was a Kirawa. This was why his village, Shimogakure, had rejected him and locked him away for so many years. But he also told Keshin that his nature could be used as his greatest strength. If Keshin trained to master his Konkaku, or rather, "Soul Energy", then he would achieve a power no man could have dreamed of possessing. He instructed Keshin to seek out the Amanojaku Clan head: Daitengu Amanojaku. He would teach Keshin to master his Konkaku and reveal to him the secrets of Tamashijutsu. After this brief exchange, Izanagi's spirit vanished and Keshin awoke from his sleep. And that very same day, Keshin informed the village elders of his departure, stating that he had to go on a personal training journey. After instructing them to watch over the people while he was away, he left Kuraigakure and begun his search for Daitengu. Izanagi had told Keshin that Daitengu resided in a small village on the border of the . So of course, Keshin followed Izanagi's instructions and made the trek to the Land of Earth. After arriving in a small, run-down town, Keshin started to ask around town to see if anyone was familiar with a "Daitengu". Most of the citizens of the town had never heard such a name. However, when Keshin entered a mask shop on the southern side of the village, the man behind the counter knew Daitengu, and instructed Keshin to follow him into his shop's basement. When the two went downstairs, the masked man said that he indeed was Daitengu Amanojaku. He then asked Keshin how he knew of him, and what it was that he needed. Keshin replied saying that he had a dream about him, and that he was hoping he could help him master his Konkaku. He also told Daitengu that he too was a member of the Amanojaku Clan and knew of their connections with the Masked Beasts. WIP After many, many long and arduous trials and journeys, Keshin began to become lost between his nature as a Kirawa and being the reincarnation of Izanagi. After destroying Kuraigakure, he was abducted by Kowaremashita, who tried to manipulate Keshin into destroying the barrier between The Yomi and the world of the living. After breaking four of five gates, Keshin confronted Kowaremashita and absorbed him. However, after absorbing so much dark chakra, Keshin's body shut down and he remained dormant in suspended animation inside of The Yomi for ten years. Now, cold and bloodthirsty, he would venture into the world of the living and mar countless villages. But he could not do such things without gaining the attention of the Five Great Nations. A large bounty of 4,500,000 ryo was set, and countless Mercenary Ninja and bounty hunters took on the goal of capturing or killing Keshin, only to be mercilessly slaughtered. WIP He decided to venture back to the shinobi empire and continue what Izanagi had started. He ravaged the villages that had been marked as enemies of Izanagi. And once again, shinobi began to notice him. He was constantly on the run from mercenary shinobi. After killing his pursuers, he would drag their bodies into The Yomi and destroy them. Leaving no traces. After one such occasion, he jumped out of a wormhole created by his mysterious left eye and found himself standing in front of Surotiku. Flooded with with various emotions, he embraced her. And after the two cried together, Keshin finally smiled at the only person he ever truly loved. Putting his arm around her, he walked down the mountain he had once called home. But Keshin's happiness wouldn't last. For one dreadful day, Surotiku was abducted by a group of Jashinists. Keshin ruthlessly pursued them to their capital in the Land of Wind and arrived at the citadel this particular group called home. But the man did exactly as they had anticipated, for they had been lying in wait with shackles in hand. As they ambushed Keshin, he was overcome by the sheer number of them. After being subdued, he was quickly blindfolded and beaten. The men nailed Keshin's hands to a wooden cross and placed it in the center of their majestic fortress. As they removed the blindfolds, Keshin caught sight of his beloved Surotiku. He was then forced to watch as she was violently abused by the many men. Keshin's rage was at it's peak, dark chakra began to pour from him in massive quantities. A bloodlust coated the entire area. Keshin snapped the board he had been nailed to and cast his Kojiki on all of the men there. Coming down from the cross, he used the boards still attached to his hands via the nails as a means of beating down each and every man that was there. No longer immortal due to Keshin reversing the state of their bodies, Keshin killed each and every man present. Covered in blood, he jerked the nails from his hands. Keshin then scooped up Surotiku in his arms, and watched as she died. As she breathed her last, Keshin started to cry. And watched as her soul began to drift into The Yomi. However, it was mysteriously lost in the realm of the living as it attempted to reach the afterlife. Heartbroken, Keshin now wanders the earth in search of her soul. Surotiku's body has been restored and placed under Kojiki's effects, preserving her vessel until he finds it. Appearance Keshin is a tall, lanky man with the appearance of a young man in his twenties. This is due to his Kojiki. Keshin's body now resides outside of the affects of time, therefore, the only way for Keshin to die is by combat. He has dark, onyx eyes that glow with a silvery sheen. His right eye is dyed red when activating his Sharingan, his eye takes on the standard, three tomoed appearance of the Copy Wheel Eye. When his Kaleidoscope is active, his eye takes on the pattern of his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: A wide, black four pointed star, underneath a straightened, red four pointed star. Framing his face is his stark, white hair that appears to never be kept, and is a more extreme variation of his former hairstyle. His main attire consists of functional black robes and a unique scarf shielding his face and hiding his identity. The scarf was made from a tapestry deep within Kowaremashita's Castle. He stands out in a crowd, though this never occurs due to his reclusive nature. His skin is quite pale due to his extended time in The Yomi. In more recent times, Keshin has been seen with long, flowing hair. Never tied back, it remains unrestrained like his dark chakra. Keshin's hair has been seen to ride all the way down to his lower back. During his time as Yamikage in Kuraigakure, Keshin wore his hair in a similar fashion. However, back then, his hair was not the stark white color it is today. Rather, it was a deep black. Keshin has several distinct forms, each of them being more powerful than the first. Keshin's initial transformation is that of his "Pride" Form. He is able to end most battles in this form, as it grants him a tremendous boost in speed and strength. When in this form, Keshin is covered in a shadowy cloak created from his dark chakra. He will take on the appearance of some sort of sentient shadow creature. Long, sharp claws will grow from his hands, and his Dōjutsu will be invisible under the bright white eyes that manifest while transformed. Keshin also has another transformation, one known as "Wrath". After absorbing the surrounding aura, Keshin will emerge as a massive, dragon-like behemoth. Several massive eyes will open on his body when he enters this phase of transformation. Keshin is shown to be nearly as large as Yoshitsune's Completed Susanoo. KeshinKoware.jpeg|Keshin's "Pride" Form Wrath.jpeg|Keshin's "Wrath" and Final Form His appearance overall, is quite demonic. His psychotic grin and flickering eyes reflect his gruesome and brutal nature. Even extreme for a Kirawa, Keshin is especially bloodthirsty. His left eye bears the trademark Soul Visage in all Kirawa. His sclera is dyed as black as the new moon, and his iris is the color of blood. Keshin has been revered as The Antichrist by many, his corrupted appearance has lead some to believe he is the grim reaper or the devil. His formerly attractive features and kind disposition has been disfigured and distorted by the sheer amount of darkness he has taken on over the years. Personality Keshin is normally a calm and collected individual, analyzing all situations from a distance and doing so silently. But in combat, Keshin is insane. He smiles with one of his crazed smiles, and speaks in a loud, wavering tone. Keshin loves the sights and sounds of battle. Like the clanging of weapons, the screams of a fallen opponent, the sight, and even taste of blood. His fighting style is like that of a crazed berserker. Though, he is very aware of the danger, and will gain distance and reevaluate the situation if necessary. He will analyze his opponent(s) until they show a weakness, or he will simply experiment with long-range attacks until discovering a solution. In short, Keshin has a tactically sound mind, but appears to be berserk. Now, outside of combat, he is cold. Having been hardened from his long life characterized by the carnage of a Kirawa's life and the losses of his many loved ones. He is hesitant to become close to anyone, believing he may cause their death. This man has truly been broken a thousand times over by his own darkness. At times he will seem egotistical, believing those that believe in an afterlife aside from The Yomi are foolish. Keshin is a self-proclaimed atheist, believing that an omnipotent being cannot be born. Keshin's wisdom at first, sounds like the babbling a of a prideful fool. But when one actually take some of heart what this man has to say, his words do effect others. Abilities While not possessing an extensive background as a shinobi, Keshin is still a force to be reckoned with. Having travelled alone for so long, fighting every day to survive, he has built up both a physical and spiritual strength that is seemingly unrivaled by the shinobi of today. Chakra and Physical Prowess While not having the largest of chakra reserves, Keshin still possesses a decently sized reserve of energy. When he releases his chakra, it will usually take on the appearance of a spiralling column of dark purple energy that spins around Keshin. His chakra alone is enough to cancel out most Genjutsu, and even repel weaker Ninjutsu. While Keshin's chakra, is indeed, oppressive, his main source of energy is not his chakra. Rather, he tends to rely on his powerful soul energy to power his techniques. There are several reasons for this, the first being that Keshin, being a Kirawa, has a natural talent for the usage of soul energy and Tamashijutsu. He can control his soul energy, or officially known as Konkaku, with flawless precision. Another factor that plays into this is that Keshin has the ability to siphon the Konkaku of others. All souls have Konkaku, and usually, vast amounts. This means that Keshin will constantly have a source of energy, and can outlast most opponents in a long battle. He will occasionally draw out an encounter with the purposeful intention of tiring his opponent, and exhausting their reserves. WIP Keshin's prowess in Taijutsu is quite impressive. He is able to subdue most opponents with Taijutsu alone. He moves in a series of passive moves, allowing his foe to wear themselves out as he counters their every move. He will then proceed to hammer them with a series of quick and brutal assaults. A swift, hard beating sums up Keshin's Taijutsu style. Usually enhancing his already blistering speed with either the second volume of Kojiki or the "Pride" transformation, he leaves most opponents in the dust. When fighting opponents that he has become irritated with, however, Keshin will fight like a berserker with no restraint. This usually ends with his opponent being completely overwhelmed by his brutal force alone. His swift, powerful movements are absurdly difficult to keep up with. Keshin is able to dispatch most foes with his enhanced physical prowess. Ninjutsu Wind Release Keshin's skill in making use of Wind Release's versatility has earned him the moniker The Wraith Who Rides The Wind (----); a title which was well-earned. One must not underestimate his usage of Wind Release. Keshin has a wide array of wind techniques at his disposal, but his favorite is Blade of Wind. With the wind under the control of his hands, Keshin will turn it into a lethal weapon. Yes, the same force that gives one relief on a hot day is turned into the most dangerous of blades when under Keshin's influence. His mastery of the Blade of Wind technique has been described as being without peer. He will kill an enemy before they even sense any danger; they find themselves leaving this world with the last thing in their recollection being a soft breeze. That same soft breeze then turns into a blade of unrivaled sharpness. Along with this, Keshin possesses many other techniques. One of them being Violent Whirlwind, a rather simple technique that Keshin uses to blow foes back. But despite its simple name, and effects, in the hands of a skilled Wind Release user like Keshin, it can have devastating effects. Keshin is also quite skilled at creating large, shockwave-like blades of wind. He can do this through the Wind Release: Vacuum Wave technique. Keshin's blades, however, are not always shaped like the typical arc-like appearance that this technique usually takes on. Keshin can also create blades that resemble spearheads. This allows the technique to travel much faster than it normally would. Other uses of Wind Release include Keshin creating dozens of wind bullets capable of tearing through his opponent's flesh. WIP Dōjutsu Sharingan As an Uchiha, Keshin possesses the standard Sharingan wielded by nearly every member of his clan. He awakened this eye as a child in Konohagakure after his team was put at risk during a battle with a mysterious man. When awakened, the Sharingan allows one to predict the movements of their opponent. This aids in discovering openings in the enemies' defense and preparing counterattacks. Along with this, Keshin can also copy his opponent's moves. Or, Keshin can take it a step further, and copy their techniques as well. Element-based Ninjutsu are perfect examples of this, for one with Sharingan can recreate and use such Ninjutsu by simply watching their opponent. Keshin's Sharingan also allows him to see through Genjutsu. Only a few, more powerful techniques are unable to be broken by the gaze of his crimson eyes. Keshin can also create Genjutsu of his own through his Dōjutsu, such as the Genjutsu: Sharingan; a powerful Genjutsu that allows the user to paint images and scenarios in their own mind, and force them upon the target. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan On a fateful mission that resulted in a hostage situation, Keshin pierced the one he loved along with her captor with whom he had come into contact with several times. After such an action, he awakened his own Mangekyo Sharingan. Along with these eyes came his own unique power, the Kojiki; a technique unlike any other that allowed him to control the individual timelines of select objects. The technique has only been seen in his Mangekyō Sharingan and no one else's.